In the Garden of Sinners
by AngelEmperor
Summary: Seven Code Geass drabbles, each with the title and prompt of a Kara no Kyoukai novel/movie; Spoilers for entire series throughout; Not related to the actual Kara no Kyoukai story
1. Overlooking View

I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters!

**Notes:** I've actually never even watched or read Kara no Kyoukai, and I don't really have an interest in doing so, but after a coincidence wherein I named the first drabble "Overlooking View" (Which happens to be the title of the first Kara no Kyoukai movie/novel), my sister (an avid Rakyou fan) suggested that I do a series of Code Geass drabbles with the titles/prompts being the titles of Kara no Kyoukai. Some of them actually work pretty well! (Until "Paradox Spiral" and "Oblivion Recorder" that is!)

* * *

_**Overlooking View**_

Like a view from the top of the world. Almost anyone would say that. A vast cockpit, far larger than an ordinary Knightmare's, held two seats, complex controls at their sides, and instead of the usual small screens, the world outside was seen at all angles through numerous "windows". And of course, the Gawain was capable of flight. Few other Knightmare Frames could currently claim that. So as one soared above the dark skies, it felt as if he or she was on top of the world.

But Lelouch did not feel that way.

"…_Or even if I told you to kill all the Japanese…"_

_ "N-No… I can't… I d-don't want to… That's right, I must kill all the Japanese."_

_ "No, Euphy! Forget that order!"_

The moment replayed over and over in his head. He recalled each one of those poisonous words in that horrible explanation that he had given her, every little second that led up to this irreversible disaster that he now faced. Why? Why did he have to say that? He thought of the most horrible thing, something he would never do, and something totally against Euphy's pure, innocent nature… and he said it, to tell her—not to _show _her that Geass could even make a person do something that completely opposite of their soul.

Looking out over Japan below didn't help at all. Was this rebellion that was the effect of that disaster supposed to make him feel better? Supposed to comfort him over the deaths of thousand and thousands of innocent people murdered because of his power? Over the stained name and death of sweet Euphy, who's life he had tainted then taken?

"…_Will you help me build the Special Administrative Zone of Japan…?"_

_ "I would love to, Euphy… together."_

His gloved hand tightened around the tip of the armrest. He could still hear the sound of the gun in his trembling hand firing; he could still feel the trigger as he pulled it. He could see her dropping to the ground so slowly among so many other bloody, fallen people… it sickened him.

C.C. looked up at him, but Lelouch did not notice right away. She said not a word.

Lelouch slowly looked up at her. He smiled. Not a happy smile. A heartbroken smile.

_This is not a view from atop the world. I feel that I am at the bottom,_

"Let's go."

_I have no choice left but to accept that this has happened and move forward. _

C.C. turned back around to face the controls. "Remember… I won't leave your side."

"Yes…"

_There is no choice but to move forward..._


	2. Murder Study Part 1

I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters or Kara no Kyoukai and its titles!

* * *

_**Murder Study –Part 1-**_

As a child, for a minute he didn't believe it, not at the time. I was just some twisted nightmare playing out before his eyes.

No, on second thought, he knew right away that it was real. But as a nine-year-old, his first reaction was to deny that it happened. So he tried to _convince_ himself that it was a nightmare. He had just stood there for nearly an entire minute, frozen in icy horror.

And in the following seconds, it only got worse.

Nunnally had witnessed it. _Nunnally. _She lay under her bleeding mother's arms, trembling in shock. His little, innocent sister had watched this happened. And her legs were…

The whole scene was unbearable. Simply horrifying. His dear mother dead, his dear sister crippled, all without any warning, with not a scrap of evidence left behind. Only blood and shattered lives were left behind.

He couldn't remember much of it now; that day eight years ago, it was a blur of emotions. But what came before, and after was clear.

And now, now it was yet another reason to defeat _that_ man.


	3. Remaining Sense of Pain

I don't own Code Geass, its characters or Kara no Kyoukai and its titles.

* * *

_**Remaining Sense of Pain **_

Only a year ago, one little year ago, he was smiling; he was happy. He was surrounded by friends; he had a dream that had the hope of being fulfilled.

But now what?

Now the only smile he could muster was cold and broken. He could wonder why this had happened, but it wouldn't do him any good. He knew exactly what had happened; it all began with Shirley's death and continued onward from there.

He began making regrettable decisions and horrible mistakes, each one leading to more and more death...

He could only wonder if things were destined to get worse and worse for him.

But of course, they were. He lost C.C., just like that. It took every fiber within of his body to hold his composure as she stared at him with eyes that spoke of unfamiliarity.

It continued on and on as Charles returned and Suzaku betrayed him. That meeting had been his last hope, his last lifeline. After its failure, he was on his own even more than he had been before.

And now Nunnally was dead.

So as the light of the FLEIJA began to engulf the city below, Lelouch went numb. So numb that he could not even cry. All he could do was stare blankly upward at the ceiling of the Shinkirou and ask pointlessly to speak to Nunnally.


	4. Void Shrine

_**Void Shrine**_

_An appropriate meeting spot. _Lelouch had thought after making the arrangement. Kururugi Shrine. He had spent the happiest summer of his life behind the Tori Gate that marked its entrance.

He smiled slightly as he stood at the long staircase. _It won't be anywhere near as happy this time. _

Unsurprisingly, he had been right. Intense words, disrespect, and pouring anger ensued. Lelouch hoped and prayed that it would all be worth it. That Suzaku would protect Nunnally, that he wouldn't have to worry anywhere near as much.

And for a second… as Suzaku's hand reached down to him, and memories of their long-standing friendship flooded over him, it seemed like it had really been worth it.

But fate was not that kind.

That hope he had was brutally crushed as Britannian soldiers appeared from behind them.

_Yes… _Lelouch thought as the Knightmare Frame flew off and the scene below disappeared from view._ This shrine is no longer a place of blissful memories._


	5. Paradox Spiral

As usual, I do not own CG and it's characters or Rakyou!

This one's a little different that the past four, as now I am actually watching Kara no Kyoukai. Here I decided to use the movie as the prompt instead of just the title. The main idea I used from the movie was "counter-force", which, for all of you who don't watch or read Rakyou, is essentially the will of people for the world to continue existing. If something threatens our world, counter-force "goes into action." Hopefully this drabble doesn't just sound like a failed attempt at deep ramblings, and actually makes sense!

* * *

_**Paradox Spiral**_

People have wishes. Dreams, goals, things they reach for, things they pray for. A strong want or need for something defines those wishes… it shapes the wishes we have. And these wishes are our own. They might share characteristics of another's, but our lives and our personalities will create small differences in them and set them apart from others.

I suppose that's why we normally don't think about wishes in another way. The possibility that "we", humankind, have a greater wish. A wish created by the overall desire from us for the entire worldto continue forth and live on. A wish that guards the world… a force to counter any threat to it.

Did this… have something to do with the confrontation I had with Charles and Marianne? Perhaps my plea to the gods was more than just a request, but something "they" agree with as well. That force, that wish to protect the entirety of the world. It makes sense. After all, the gods are formed from the collective subconscious or humankind. Wishes are a part of them. And our wish for the world to continue to live exists as a part of them… That is what people wish for, they wish for "tomorrow."


	6. Oblivion Recorder

I don't own Rakyou or Code Geass and its characters!

* * *

_**Oblivion Recorder**_

"Good morning."

Lelouch walked leisurely into the dining room, a great contrast to Rolo's frantic state.

"Ah, good morning brother! But you do realize that class starts in five minutes, right?"

Lelouch answered nonchalantly. "Right, right. My bad." It wasn't like he was actually going to be spending_ that _much time in class, and whenever he skipped, Rolo did the same. Reaching class before that first bell rang was not exactly an urgent priority.

Many a morning had gone like this. Of course, as time went on and this continued to happen, the less Rolo cared, realizing that Lelouch probably wouldn't be attending most of his courses that day, and thus he would be doing the same.

Lelouch took a granola bar from the kitchen, unwrapping it as he walked. "Come on. Weren't you just bothering me to get going a minute ago?"

"Huh? Oh I- well, you're right."

Lelouch sighed warmly and left the clubhouse, waving for his brother to follow.

And he went through the day just like any other day during that year: unaware of the empty space and the missing pieces.


End file.
